


Comfort in the Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Homosexuality, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is upset with her teammates, and finds comfort in an unexpected person.<br/>The first two chapters are innocent, the third is essentially PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this: I started writing this before "The Spirit of Competition" came out, having only seen the teaser for it. So for this story, the drama between the brothers is caused by their shared love for Asami, not Korra. If you forget canon and just roll with it, you should be fine. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments always appreciated.

"Wow, Korra, that was amazing!" Somehow, Bolin was already back to his normal bubbly self. It was as if the last couple of days of tension and arguing had never occurred. It looked like he and Mako had managed to patch things up. 

"Yeah, I didn't think you had it in you. I gotta say, that was pretty good." Pretty good. That was probably the biggest compliment she had ever earned from Mako. But Korra ignored him, brushing past the brothers to rip off her gear and stuff it into the lockers.

"Hey, everything okay? You've been acting kinda weird lately," Bolin said. 

"Oh really, you noticed? Wow, I'm shocked," Korra snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You've been so locked up in all your girl drama that I'm surprised you even remembered my existence."

The brothers exchanged shocked glances. They had assumed that all of the Asami drama was cleared up when they made up during the match. The idea that Korra might be upset by the whole thing never even crossed their minds.

"Look, if you're upset that we've been fighting-" Mako started, but Korra interrupted him.

"You just don't get it, do you?" she shouted, shrugging away from the hand that Bolin had tried to put on her shoulder. "Did it ever even occur to you that Asami's not the only girl in the whole world? Or that maybe, just maybe, I could've used your help during all this Amon stuff? I jumped to help the moment Bolin disappeared, but you never even considered that I might need the same help when I was facing Amon myself. I had to do it all alone, while you fought over some prissy rich girl who can't even bend! I thought we were friends, but all you care about is pro-bending and yourselves!" 

Korra stood there for a moment, her chest heaving. She seemed to be waiting for something- maybe for explanations or apologies, though she received none. The brothers seemed to be stunned speechless from her little outburst. 

Part of her wanted to stay there to work things out, but she could feel tears pricking at her eyes, and she knew that she could not let them see her cry. She turned on her heel and stormed out. 

Korra flew out of the Arena and out onto the harbor. It was late at night by then, and the bay was still. The lights of Republic City shone behind her, while Airbender Island was dark in the distance. Probending fans continued to pour out of the arena, but the noise seemed muted from where Korra stood on the other side of the grand building.

It seemed almost eerily calm and quiet here, and she couldn't help but feel a profound loneliness. She wasn't any stranger to being lonely; after all, she had grown up in the White Lotus compound, her only real companion being Naga, her polar bear dog. But somehow, this was worse. She felt betrayed, in a way. Naive as it might have been, she had honestly thought that in the brothers she had found friendship. She knew now that she had been wrong. The boys cared nothing for her. Their only interest was in Asami, that pretty rich girl that Mako had been dating. There Korra had been, fighting Amon, so scared and needing them so much, and they had ignored her in favor of a pretty face. The only way Mako had communicated with her at all was to yell at her for not focusing. He had never thought to ask why she couldn't focus. It had never crossed his mind that she might be freaking out over Amon. It was as if the idea that she even had feelings was beyond him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's some angst that eventually leads to cuddles, which is the best kind imo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, I DID IT. I'm so sorry that it took me so long, but it's here, at long last! The wait for the next chapter should be much shorter, hopefully. 
> 
> It was unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine, but feel free to point them out so I can fix them!
> 
> Enjoy :)

She impatiently wiped the tears off of her face and took a shaky breath. You’ve been alone all your life. It shouldn’t hurt to go back to that. One last half-hopeful glance was spared towards the arena before she plunged into the icy waters. The familiarity of it all- sea salt in her mouth, cold ocean swirling against her skin, vast silence echoing in her ears- was comforting in a numbing sort of way. 

The swim home was over too quickly, but she resisted the urge to prolong her return to the island, because she knew Tenzin was expecting her back. He was a constant worrier, especially when it came to Korra. 

She trudged silently up the hill to the temple, feeling almost empty now that her anger had mostly dissipated. All she wanted to do now was curl up in Naga’s fur, to not be alone but also not have to talk or think. She was not prepared to deal with other people right now. 

When she slipped in through the backdoor, she was thankful to note that no one else was around. She must’ve beat Tenzin and his family back, which wasn’t surprising considering the fact that they couldn’t simply swim back as she had done. 

Figuring that her wet footprints would be enough to signify Tenzin that she was home, she made her way to her room, slamming the screen shut behind her when she entered. She slumped down against it, head against her knees. She didn’t cry anymore; she felt too strung out for that. Instead, she sat silently, willing the ugly black pain that filled her chest to go away.

After what seemed like an eternity, she heard a tapping at her door.

“Go away, Tenzin,” Korra mumbled, not moving.

“It’s not Tenzin,” a familiar voice answered. 

Korra lept up in surprise, quickly trying to smooth her hair and straighten her clothing. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she mentally chastised herself. Why should she want to look pretty for a girl who had wrecked her relationship with her only two friends in Republic City?

“Korra?” the voice asked, and Korra realized that she had been so caught up in herself that she’d forgotten to respond.

“Uh, Asami... come in, I guess.” 

The screen slid open and Asami Sato slipped into the room. She was wearing one of her typical layered red and black outfits, which hugged her curves perfectly. Everything about her appeared, to Korra, flawless; ruby lips, soft, green long-lashed eyes, tousled black hair. Her every movement was graceful and sinuous as she pulled the screen closed and strolled to Korra’s bed. Korra told herself that the warm, twisting feeling she felt in response was jealousy.

“So, I heard you stormed out after the match,” Asami stated as soon as she was settled.

“Yeah? What of it?” 

“I know it involved me. And I know the boys are idiots. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

“I’m fine. It... it wasn’t that big of a deal. You can go.”

“Don’t lie,” Asami replied, leaning in closer. “If it wasn’t a big deal, then you would have have forgotten all about it after a victory like that. The high of having single-handedly pummeled your opponents has a way of making minor grievances melt.”

“You really thought it was that great?”

“Korra, it was fantastic. Everyone was sure that you were done for, and then you came back from the brink of defeat. Suddenly, you were just in the zone. And you owned that arena. The way you moved- it was amazing. So much strength, but so much grace, too. It was- it was beautiful.” It was sexy, she adds to herself. The raw power that rippled in her muscles. The sweat glistening against her dark skin. The fiery light in her eyes. Asami had always had a bit of a power kink, and nothing satisfied it like a strong, wrathful woman. 

“I didn’t know you paid so much attention.”

“Of course I do. I’ve loved probending since I was little kid, and you make it even better. The way you move is mesmerising.”

“Oh, um, thank you.”

“I mean it.”

There was a long, awkward pause that followed Asami’s words, in which Korra stared abashedly at her feet while Asami watched her. 

“So, back to the original topic. You were upset with Mako and Bolin. And me.”

“Oh, I was never really upset with you. I just... the guys were kind of forgetting about me, and I blamed you. But I was wrong. It wasn’t your fault,” Korra replied. It was surprisingly easy to admit to being wrong. I guess I”m growing up.

“It’s okay- I get it. It might surprise you, but I really get it. I know what it’s like to feel lonely. I know what it’s like to feel used. My mom died when I was little, and my dad was always so busy... And in terms of friends, it seemed like everyone just wanted to use me, and the few that weren’t interested in my status or money just assumed I was vapid and self-obsessed. So I get it.”

“I guess I kind of fell into the second group, didn’t I?” Korra replied with a wince. “I really misjudged you at first. But the more I get to know you, the more I’m starting to really like you.” 

“I feel the same way about you,” Asami murmured with a warm smile. She opened her arms, and, after a moment of hesitation, Korra climbed onto the bed and into her embrace. They stayed that way for a long time, Korra nuzzling Asami’s neck and breathing in her comforting scent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get nsfw. Very vanilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes/typos. I want to come back to this and revise it a little more, but I know I won't have time tonight and I really just wanted to get it up.

Asami reveled in the feeling of Korra’s warm, pliable body against hers, but she couldn’t help but want more. She wanted to explore that body. She wanted to taste the younger woman, she wanted to find the places that could make Korra scream in exultation. She wanted so much that her body seemed to thrum with it. Just thinking of it made her hot and wet, as if her body were preparing itself for the waterbender.

And yet, she didn’t allow herself to act on these urges. She had come here to comfort, not take advantage, and she didn’t even know if Korra liked her that way. No, she wouldn’t go any further than the other girl invited her. For now, she would have to be content to have the gorgeous woman in her arms.

They lay there for some time more before Asami felt Korra shift underneath her. Asami pushed herself so that she could look down into Korra’s face.

“Everything alright, love?” she murmured.

“Everything’s fine, I-- did you just call me ‘love’?” 

“Yes, I’m sorry, is that… I mean, are you-“ Asami’s stutters were abruptly cut off as Korra surged up to kiss her. The older girl tensed at first, having not expected the sudden affection, and Korra pulled back, thinking she might have misjudged the situation. As soon as she retreated, however, Asami grasped her chin to pull her back. Korra’s hands tangled in Asami’s dark curls and her back arched as she moaned into the kiss. The older girl tasted like cool mint but she felt like fire and Korra melted into her, aware of nothing but her heat and the hot wetness of her mouth. 

Asami’s hands found their way up Korra’s tunic, and she began to rub slow circles around Korra’s nipples, causing them to become stiff. Her kissing slowed in time to her fingers and Korra moaned in frustration and steadily growing desire. She felt the curl of Asami’s smile in response.

“You’re just perfect,” Asami whispered against her lips. “Every sound you make, all of your reactions...”

She pushed Korra gently back into the bed and moved so that she was straddling the younger girl. She pulled her hands out to connect with Korra’s, their fingers laced and the back of Korra’s hands flat against the bed. They stayed there for a few breathless moments as Asami studied the beautiful creature laid out before her. 

“If you don’t want to take this any further, tell me now. I don’t want to take advantage. If you’re not comfortable, I won’t judge. We could... we could go more slowly, if you need that.”

“No, I don’t- I mean, I want you. I want you so badly. Unless... unless you don’t want me.”

“Oh, baby, how could you ever consider that? I want every inch of you. I’ve wanted you since I saw you in your first probending match. The way you move drives me mad. I’ve been getting myself off to thoughts of you practically every night since then. I don’t think you could possibly comprehend just how much I want you,” Asami growled, leaning in closer. Korra blushed, not quite sure how to respond. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

“Th-that much, huh?” she stuttered at first, but gathered herself to say, in the most sultry voice she could manage, “So how’re you gonna show me?”

“I’m sure I’ll find a way,” Asami replied with a predatory smile. She lowered herself down until her mouth was on the tip of one of Korra’s ample breasts. She sucked gently on the nipple, her tongue exploring, making Korra moan. 

Asami began to trail kisses down Korra’s dark, lean stomach, painfully slow and purposeful. She could feel the younger girl trembling beneath her and felt a rush of elation at being able to reduce the proud, headstrong avatar to this hot mess so easily. She continued the kisses until her mouth reached the end of Korra’s torso. Then, at a languid pace that made the darker girl whine with need, she placed both hands on Korra’s thick, smooth thighs and lowered her mouth to the lips of Korra’s vulva. Her tongue gently probed the hot, wet interior, tracing patterns up and down, coming tantalizingly close to the clit but always skirting just barely around it.

"You're such a fucking tease," groaned Korra, her fingers knotting in Asami's dark curls. "You-" she was abruptly cut off as Asami's tongue finally found it's way to her clit. She screamed in ecstasy as the movement of the other girls tongue began to hasten, the motions become more forceful, her whole mouth on the vulva now, sucking as she massaged the clit with her tongue. Korra writhed with pleasure beneath her, her fingers tightening in her curls as she came closer to orgasm. It didn't take long, and when she came she screamed so loudly that there was a good chance she woke the whole island up. Luckily, no one seemed to think it was prudent to check in. 

"Fuck, you're good," Korra groaned as the two of them lay, sweaty and naked and unmade. 

"I expect you to return the favor sometime," Asami replied with a teasing smile. She snaked her way up to tuck herself in next to Korra. "But that can wait for a different night. I think we’re both a little spent." 

Korra made a noncommittal noise in reply, already beginning to drift away. She was a little amazed by how much energy it took even on the receiving end. Asami grinned in response, shifting a few sweat-matted tendrils of hair out of the other girl's face. She couldn't wait for the favor to be returned. And maybe next time, she could introduce Korra to some things that were a little more... advanced.


End file.
